User blog:AdventureWriter28/Why Gouenji Theory
As of Episode 024 (GO), we already know that Ishido Shuuji is none other than Gouenji Shuuya. And since Ishido is one of the antagonist in the series, the question is WHY did he want to control soccer, WHY did he change, WHY is he doing this ten years after? Theory 1: Repeatative Antagonist-Pawn Relationship Theory Gouenji Shuuya is being controlled by someone else, hence, his not the main antagonist. Think of it kinda like how in the anime it became, Kageyama Reiji was actually a pawn of Garshield Bayhan. That means that someone is ordering Gouenji Shuuya (Ishido Shuuji) from behind. Evidence that supports this is none other than the game trailer for Inazuma Eleven GO. After showing the stadiums in the Holy Road tournament, there's a guy there shown having a sly smile. Theory 2: Family Relationship Theory It could be either that once again, his family is threatened or his younger sister Gouenji Yuuka is threatened again. And since Gouenji cares for his sister a lot, he might have no choice but to follow orders from someone else. Theory 3: Spying Theory He could be either still be a good person and is probably spying in the inside (kinda like what Kidou Yuuto did). Though so far, there is no evidence supporting this. Theory 4: Unordinary Theory This is the utmost unordinary theory and it consists of 4 different versions: 1. Version 1 - Someone is controlling Gouenji by the earrings and made him the exact opposite of himself, hence his hair is actually not spiked up, he's obsessed with power and etc.... 2. Version 2 - He's being possesed or something by the real "Ishido Shuuji" and he's exactly not Gouenji Shuuya himself in the story. 3. Version 3 - His memories where erased or he had amnesia and started to call himself Ishido Shuuji. 4. Version 4 - If he doesn't have amnesia, one thing is left brain washing or mind control. Theory 5: Belief Theory If you think about what Gouenji said during when he was talking with Endou, he stated that "Don't you get it? Soccer has changed. It won't return to the way it's been. Therefore, I must control soccer and divide it equally amongst everyone" that was what he said in Episode 24 of GO, in episode 1, he was dedicated to control soccer. If you think about it, since soccer has changed, he didn't like how soccer turned out to be, so he decided his answer. Theory 6: Keshin Experiment Theory I have a feeling that Keshins have to do with what he is now. What if they changed Gouenji's keshin? Remember that Keshins are kinda like a represenatation of a persons personality and soul (kinda). And those are my theories so far, though i might add more as time passes by. Now....a trivia!!!! I always hoped for the Gouenji is Ishido Shuuji theory really was true and it finally became true!!!! Yay to PLOT TWIST :D Anyways here's the trivia: *When you look at both names, Gouenji Shuuya and Ishido Shuuji, look closely. "Shuuji" is made up from Gouenji Shuuya's name. "Ji" from Gouenji and "Shuu" from Shuuya, when you combine it together, it creates the word "Shuuji". I've been thinking since what if there's a trick in the name and it did. Anyways, i wanna know other users theory!!!!!!!!!!! :D Ishido Shuuji has won my favorite listing in IE GO :D Anyways again, feel free to comment!!!! :D Category:Blog posts